Our Mistakes
by AoiSakuna
Summary: "But…the noises I heard… Was he…I think… No…no! That couldn't possibly be it, so why does he sound like that? It sounded like Natsu was…p-pleasuring himself… Is Natsu…is he…masturbating…in my room…? …Right next to me? Saying my name?"


_Author's note: Hi. Dear reader, I want you to know that this is my first fanfiction I have ever written. (I know, I know. Yet another Natsu and Lucy story?) I've kept it in the closet for a while now... I woke up one morning on a weekend and I didn't even get out of bed when I wrote this, actually. I stayed in bed for an hour and I didn't get up until I was finished. Of course, I edited it thousands of times afterwards, but you get the point. Hopefully you didn't think you wasted your time and you enjoyed reading it! I might not get any feedback, but I think I want this to be a full story. Maybe I'll write Natsu's point of view next... Who knows? Thank you and have a lovely day! _

_Disclaimer thingy: All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I do not own anything. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Best Friends **

* * *

What is that? I wondered with my eyes still closed, half asleep.

I was laying on my bed, on my back with my arms over my head. I remember passing out so quickly last night after an incredibly tiring quest with Natsu and Happy. Natsu was whining like a puppy insisting that I stay up and do something with him so he wouldn't be so bored.

_"Luuuuuuuuuucyyyyy, we just got back! Everyone at the guild probably misses us!" _

_I waved him off as I hobbled over to my bed, "I'll greet them tomorrow, Natsu. I'm too tired. I'm going to sleep." _

_"Aye!" piped Happy, immediately snoozing away in a curled up ball on my pillow. _

_"NOT HERE!" _

* * *

I slowly woke to an unfamiliar noise in my ear. At first it was subtle, like a faint whisper, and then it gradually grew louder. It sounded like heavy, unsteady breathing, which confused me.

I had to strain my ears to understand—was that a person? Was there someone in my apartment? The voice strained, letting out an exasperated sigh…a moan…?

Wait…was this Natsu? It sounded like him and his heat radiated off from the edge of the bed. Jeez, Natsu, what are you doing here? I almost opened my eyes to yell at him for being in my apartment and invading my privacy before I barely heard my name escape between his sighs…his moans.

"L-Lucy…"

What the hell…? Was he hurt? Did something happen while I was sleeping? I waited and carefully listened, trying to grasp the situation before making any movements.

But…the noises I heard… Was he…I think… No…no! That couldn't possibly be it, so why does he sound like that? It sounded like Natsu was…p-pleasuring himself… Is Natsu…is he…masturbating…in my room…? …Right next to me? Saying my name?

No! That's not possible! Natsu doesn't think about me like that, let alone anyone at all. Natsu and I are nakama. He's my best friend. He wouldn't have any other feelings for me and I know it, so I suppressed any feelings I had for him.

But if he did?

Before I could help it, my heartbeat picked up and blood rushed to my face, causing me to blush a hot red. Damn it. What was going on? I'm sure he must have noticed because his breathing became faster and shorter. I could hear his voice hiss and crack through his hot breath, and then let out a quiet choked moan.

He also must've been so lost in his own pleasure that he spurted all over my face! Oh, my god. It shocked me! Is this what sperm was? KYAAAA! IT ALMOST BURNED ME! It felt hot, almost like I was holding my face up to fire and it took everything in me not to wince and scream in the moment. I lay there patiently waiting for him to finish off on something else. I felt so dirty and disgusting! How perverted! I wanted to wash my face immediately, but I knew I couldn't do so much as open my eyes. If this is what sperm is like then I never want to have children! And it had such a strong smell!

I remember Mirajane and Cana telling me about it but I tried to block out whatever they said because they know I've never even kissed a boy! I must have overheard about it… Hot, gooey, sticky, thick, white… Cana even said something about it tasting yummy…like candy… How embarrassing!

In that moment, the only thing I could focus on was his throaty, raggedy breathing and the line of his sticky, gooey seem that covered my right cheek. I could tell he was trying to keep in control of himself.

My mind was reeling with endless questions and thoughts. I didn't know how I felt. I was confused and angry at Natsu for being such a disgusting pervert! I don't think I can ever look at you the same again… I wanted to cry. How could my best friend betray me like this? How could you, Natsu? You-you're violating me! But I was also so scared in that moment that he would find out I wasn't sleeping. How would he react? How would I react? What would things be like between us if he knew I was awake? I could never tell him or anyone else about this horrible secret. Nothing would ever be the same. Life without Natsu… Baka, why the hell did you have to go and do this?!

"Shit, sorry Luce," he muttered under his breath. Natsu's heat radiance left my bedside for a second.

Before I had time to grasp the situation, he came back and started wiping my face with a cold wet towel. I started to protest against his movements, pretending I was still sleeping.

When he was done, I couldn't hear anything from him, but I could still feel him next to me. The only sound in the room was my fake sleeping. It felt like 10 minutes had gone by. How long had he been here, even before I woke up?

I felt his hot fingers on my forehead, sweeping away a strand of hair, and then his entire hand cupping my cheek. I'm sure my face looked like a bright red tomato.

"Damn it…"

He didn't say anything else as he left, and I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the door close. Did I hear that correctly? It didn't even sound like Natsu. He sounded hurt and troubled. I moved my arms from above my head to rest on my stomach. I thought to myself as I stared up at the ceiling.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to face Natsu. I felt numb, confused, and dazed. After what just happened, how can I face him normally? How does he face me normally after he knows what he's done? Have I misjudged him? Is there a whole different side to him that I don't even know about? What was he thinking? I could feel the tears in my eyes well up and then spill down to my ears as I blinked up into nothing, wishing so badly this never happened.

What the hell did just happen?

I traced my fingers back over where his were. "Natsu, you bastard…"


End file.
